An apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 is known as an example of a conventional spectroscopic measurement device. The apparatus described in Patent Literature 1 uses a light source lamp (light source) to emit light onto a specimen (measurement target) mounted on a specimen table, and detects the light (measurement light) output from the specimen corresponding to the light emission by using an integrating sphere and a photodetector (spectrometer), so as to measure optical properties of the specimen.